


To our moon.

by A n o n y m o u s Rei (rainingashonFlorence)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: "France and wolfbane", Angst, Minor Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Multi, Poly Relationship, Tattoos, The Hale Pack - Freeform, allison argent - Freeform, one-sided!Scott McCall/Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey, scott McCall - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 12:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17386691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingashonFlorence/pseuds/A%20n%20o%20n%20y%20m%20o%20u%20s%20Rei
Summary: Isaac ha un modo tutto suo, che sa di magia, inchiostro e accenti provenzali, per non dimenticare chi ha seppellito dall'altra parte dell'oceano e ha amato, amato e perso.





	To our moon.

**Author's Note:**

> la fic è ispirata a questa immagine: https://pin.it/2mpgbccpokikmb

In Francia usano lo strozzalupo mischiato alla magia e Isaac rimane per tre ore sdraiato su un lettino che puzza di ozono e polvere da sparo, Chris alla sua destra e la tatuatrice alla sua sinistra. Lei si chiama Anne e ha l’accento della Provenza e profuma di sapone al lime e mandarino, anche se è piena estate e l’ultima volta che hanno visto un agrume è stato mesi prima.

Allison è a casa, quella che ora chiama casa ma che non sente nemmeno troppo sua, che sperimenta una delle sue solite ricette, prese dai ricettari dimenticati in uno scantinato tra vino che era ormai più aceto e segreti su come torturare creature della notte e meno, e Scott è da qualche parte, più di quattro mila chilometri da dove si trovano loro in quel momento. L’ha sentito ore prima, l’ha ascoltato lamentarsi di Harris, della lacrosse, di un anno che non stava finendo mai e di come gli mancasse. Isaac ha colto esattamente la metà di quello che gli stava raccontando e ha sempre risposto con un _uh_ , _uhmuhm_ e _anche tu_ che non suonava per niente sincero, nemmeno ad orecchie umane.

  
Ma per una volta non si tratta di loro, non di Allison e Scott, del loro _quasi_ che per Isaac è stato, e sempre sarà, un mai. Questa volta è per Erica e Boyd, per due legami spezzati e una camera lasciata vuota, con un letto king size e le foto attaccate alla parete, in una palazzina a mattoni a due passi dalla riserva e quarantacinque dalla strada principale.   
È per Derek, anche per lui, che probabilmente si trova seduto sul divano, in quel moemnto come in tanti alti, con le dita di Stiles passano distrettamene tra i suoi capelli, mentre guardano le foto che hanno lasciato sul tavolino da caffè prima dell’arrivo degli Alpha, le stesse che non hanno mai avuto la possibilità di appendere con le puntine colorate vicino al biglietto del cinema di mesi prima. Film che Isaac non ha capito per nulla e della quale Erica si è lamentata tre giorni perché _Isaac anche Boyd ha capito la metafora che ci stava dietro!_ come se Boyd non capisse mai un film.

  
È un tatuaggio pieno di angoli che parla delle troppe giacche di pelle che riempivano l’armadio di Erica, ma anche qualsiasi altro nella casa, e di come la schiena, il petto, di Boyd fosse il cuscino preferito di Isaac e delle domande che Derek non aveva mai  accennato a chiedere quando si erano impuntati a voler una stanza sola. Alla fine la domanda l’aveva fatta, troppe mattine dopo, ma più che una domanda era stata una affermazione a metà tra il _Gesù cristo_ e il _avvisatemi che vi lascio l’appartamento libero_ e un _ve ne pentirete_ fin troppo scherzoso che si era risolto in Jackson che girava nudo per casa per ore.   
È per i pancake della domenica, la mezza ricetta che continuavano a provare, fallendo continuamente, finché non ordinavano da qualche parte e si facevano consegnare tanto di quel cibo che mangiavano fino ad avere la mascella stanca e gli avanzi per almeno un altro giorno. È per la coperta da troppia che Derek gli ha regalato il primo, e penultimo, Natale che hanno passato insieme con Stiles che baciava le guance a tutti mentre cercava di accoccolarsi contro il petto del loro Alpha mentre giocavano a Monopoli e nessuno si ricordava una regola e tutti gridavano e ridevano e si insultavano a vicenda.

È anche per il momento in cui Erica ha smesso di essere con loro, uno zac netto e Isaac ha smesso di respirare per un minuto intero e s’è promesso, appena l’aria ha iniziato ad entrare e uscire dai suoi polmoni, di non lasciare da solo Boyd nemmeno per un minuto e ha iniziato a dormire solo appoggiato a lui, nonostante l’arrivo dell’estate, le riunioni sempre più lunghe, il funerale con la chiesa piena e gente che non sapeva nemmeno perché si trovasse lì, chi stesse per essere posto sette piede sotto terra. Ed è anche per Boyd e il secondo zac, l’ultimo zac, che l’ha visto per terra, in mezzo all’acqua mentre una sconosciuta lo abbracciava, una sconosciuta che non sapeva chi fosse o come preferisse i pancake e di cosa profumassero le sue maglie dopo essere uscite dalla lavatrice, prendendo il suo posto _, suosuosuo_ , con Derek inginocchiato a chiedere perdono per l’ennesimo peccato di cui non aveva colpa.

È per loro ma è anche per se stesso, per l’inverno alle porte e i regali sotto un albero di Natale che lascia aghi di pino sul pavimento e l’odore di resina che si attacca a tutto quello che trova, perché Isaac è ancora lì. In piedi, sdraiato, con Anne che continua a tracciare i contorni geometrici di un cuore che ha trovato su internet e che si è ripromesso sarebbe stato suo da quel momento. È per se stesso e per tutte le volte che non può alzarsi, andare a comprare un mazzo di fiori e andare a trovarli al cimitero o per tutte le mattine che non ha potuto condividere, e mai potrà, con Erica e Boyd.  
È per tante cose e Isaac non saprebbe elencarle tutte, non saprebbe da dove iniziare ma concluderebbe di sicuro con i nomi di Erica e Boyd sul costato di Derek e la collana che non si toglie mai, con due lupi stilizzati, che guardano in alto, come se lo fissassero e trovassero la luna come Erica aveva scritto nel biglietto lasciato sul comodino l’ultima mattina che l’avevano vista.

_To our moon, with love E &V._


End file.
